


The taste of you on my tongue

by Jellycatty



Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning After, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 20 of kinktober 2020Shower sexLucifer joins Dan in the shower, the morning after
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949659
Kudos: 36





	The taste of you on my tongue

Lucifer woke, sated and relaxed. He and Dan had lots of naughty fun the previous night and his body felt like he'd shed it's skin and was all fresh and new.

He heard the shower running and stretched languidly before pushing himself up and out of bed to go and pester Dan.

He walked into the bathroom quietly and moved over to the shower curtain before opening and peeking behind it. 

Dan was there, gloriously wet and naked, hair foamy with shampoo, spiked into a mohawk and singing into a bottle of shower gel with his eyes closed.

Lucifer really did try to stifle his laugh but it came out as a snort and Dan's eyes flew open.

He put down the bottle and rinsed off his hair before regarding Lucifer.

"You saw nothing, I repeat, nothing. That's my story and I'm sticking to it," He said firmly.

"Of course dear," Luce replied, shucking off his clothes and climbing in with Dan. He pressed up behind him and grabbed a washcloth to soap up and run all over his partner's body.  
He cleaned him reverently and thoroughly, even going as far as to get down on the floor and wash Dan's legs and feet.

When he was finished, he stayed kneeling and turned Dan around so the shower would rinse away all the suds. He spread Dan's cheeks and placed a light kiss on his wrinkled pucker. He let go and asked, "can I?" When Dan turned to look down at him.

"Yea but no fucking, I'm sore after last night," he replied. Spreading his legs and bracing himself on the wall.

Lucifer grinned and spread Dan's cheeks once more, this time using the tip of his tongue to trace the wrinkles as Dan groaned in pleasure.

He started light but was soon sucking at Dan's swollen rim, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern and allowing his saliva to coat his own face. At some point Dan started jerking himself as he ground himself back onto Lucifer's face and he didn't last long after that at all, coming against the shower tiles and watching it slip down the drain.

Lucifer hadn't touched himself at all by that point and he stood, taking the position Dan had, moments prior.

"Daniel, give me your fingers, this is going to be really quick, just oh… Just fuck my ass with three fingers and it'll be enough." Lucifer practically begged.

"Fuck Luce, baby, you're so fucking hot when you're all needy like this. You just need something, anything to stuff in your hole while you've got the taste of me on your tongue." Dan whispered to him while he lubed his fingers (they literally kept lube everywhere just in case) and quickly prepped him up to three fingers. When he could move freely, he rubbed persistently at Lucifer's prostate, thrusting his fingers quickly over and over until the devil clenched down upon them and his come joined Dan's down the drain.

Eventually, they rinsed off again and went to the kitchen to make breakfast together while they waited for Chloe to return from her weekend trip to her mother's.


End file.
